


Man from Mars

by OhGoshOhJeez



Category: Spanish Judges (2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Implied Murder, Mentions of poisoning, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhGoshOhJeez/pseuds/OhGoshOhJeez
Summary: I know it’s doubtful that anyone will read this since it seems like hardly anyone has seen this movie but I’m obsessed with it sO





	Man from Mars

The apartment was eerily quiet now, no noise save for the cars speeding past on the street below, and the quiet hum of the ceiling fan.

Jack smiled, wiping blood from the corner of his mouth, trying to steady his breathing.

Jaime lay dead on the floor, her eyes glazed over, mouth agape, Jack vaguely wondered if she still smelled of poison and alcohol. Not that the cops would care, they’d see it as two low lives getting what they deserved, a deal gone wrong, turning on eachother. 

Some saliva and blood dribbled out of Max’s mouth, his body twitched before going completely still. Jack kicked at his legs for good measure. Nothing.

Then he realised he had an entirely new problem to face, an unexpected one, one that he didn’t even know existed before he met Max and Julie, before they introduced him to it. To her.

“What’s happening..?”  _ Mars girl _ , as he affectionately called her. She was the only bit of innocence in this goddamn scheme. Not that he was looking or hoping for any.

“Nothin’, honey.” He said, rolling up one of his sleeves, admiring the knife sticking out of Max’s neck. Poetic, really, this man worked so hard to collect these priceless artifacts, and they took him out in the end. A mark of his effort piercing right through his fucking throat, sticking him like the pig that he was. Maybe it was always destined to be that way.

“Excuse me, Max,” Jack said, sliding the pistol out of Max’s hand, before grabbing a hold of Mars girl’s, leading her out of the bedroom, “Come on,”

She stumbled to keep up, toddling along, looking up at him with big, shining eyes, completely oblivious to the sin that took place mere moments ago.

“Is  _ he  _ here for me?” She asked, in that sweet, innocent voice of hers.

“No, he’s not, I gotta tell you somethin’, alright?” He picked up his jacket from the ratty old couch, before turning to her. He had to get the hell out of dodge fast, “Um, listen to me honey, you gotta come with me, alright? I can’t leave you here..”

Her eyes flickered with confusion for a moment. He continued,

“You know too much. As soon as we get outside of the city, I’ll let you go. I’ll even give you some money, all right?” He packed away the pistols, carefully, “You can go anywhere you want.”

“No thank you!” She smiled, pulling her hand away from his grasp, “I have to wait here for the man from Mars.”

“I’m the man from Mars.” He replied, quickly, shooting her a charming smile, one that he hoped would be enough to convince her, “I- I couldn’t tell you before, ‘cause they would have all gotten very jealous, but I’m that guy, come with me.” 

He insisted, reaching out to grab her arm, but she stepped back, a smile still plastered on her face.

“You’re  _ not _ , though.” She laughed.

“Why? ‘Cause I’ve got scars? Everyone’s got scars.” He was getting more nervous by the second. He really, really didn’t want to hurt her. He didn’t. 

“No..” She smiled, then her face turned serious, as if her bubbly shell was broken for just a moment, “They know what to do so that their scars heal up, but...Yours just keep on getting  _ worse _ .”

Jack sighed, then dropped the pistol case onto the coffee table, before turning to her, his eyes glinting in the light.

“There’s no man from Mars, he’s not coming. The only people that are coming are the  _ cops _ , and you can’t be here, you know too much..So..Tell me you’re gonna come with me, alright?” His smile twitched, he tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

“...No.” She said, sweetly. 

He stepped behind her, and wrapped his arms around her chest, squeezing her tightly, hoping that the human contact would somehow break this spell, that she’d come to her senses and leave with him, give him another option. She giggled.

“Come on, come with me, yeah?” His heart was pounding. The lives he took, they were all scumbags, degenerates, criminals. This girl...She was basically a child, stuck in a fog of make-believe. 

“...Please don’t make me do something shitty here, okay?” He whispered, and slid a hand through her hair, brushing it out of her face. He braced one hand on her forehead, positioning the other under her chin. She just giggled, he knew she wasn’t mocking him but by god, it felt like the universe was. Her laughter rang in his ears, “So... _ tell me you’ll come with me _ ..”

She laughed. She felt so frail in his arms, so small, like a baby bird. His fingers brushed against a plastic beret in her hair, a flower. His voice shook.

“Please.... _ Please _ come with me.”

“But what if the Martian man comes for me and I’m not here, huh? What then?”

She was being swayed, he could tell. He had to be gentle, this decision was deathly.

“Well, don’t you think he’d know how to find you? He’s been looking for you all this time, he’s gonna know where you are. You’re the chosen one.” He said. There was an unbearable silence, her life depending on what she said next.

“...Well...Can I take my dolly with me?”

Jack breathed a sigh of relief, and took her face in his hands, gently. He petted her cheek, and pressed a kiss against her hair.

“Of course, go run and get her, okay? Go run.” He gestured for her to go get the discarded doll, and she laughed again, running over to pick up the thing. 

It was basically only stuffing at this point, reduced to shreds of fabric after Max’s gunshot. Still, she picked up the head, dusted it off and held it close to her chest.

“Okay, I’m ready!” She said, and made a grabbing motion. Jack squinted, confused, before realising that she wanted to hold his hand. 

“Come on.” He picked up his jacket and the pistol case, slinging his jacket over his arm so he could take Mars Girl’s hand. 

“Oh!” She said, just before they reached the door. Her eyes went wide, “I almost forgot!”

“What?” 

She smiled and ran over to a cabinet against the wall, opened it, and pulled out a scroll of paper. She unraveled it, revealing the incriminating portrait that Jaime did of him earlier. She giggled. 

“Oh, shit. I almost forgot about that. Jesus, good work, Mars Girl.” 

He took the scroll from her and tucked it under his arm, before once again grabbing her hand, this time leading her out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
